One Moment, and then the Next
by JapaneseClute
Summary: "Good and now I promise you that I will ALWAYS be with you to help you in a time of need." With that said his eye lids lowered slowly and his breathing stopped. How will he always be here for me if he's dead. -Deathfic- Last chapter up. Sequel up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my new fic. I tend to write a lot of death fics. This is one with just a bit of fantasy mixed in with it. I hope you enjoy it.

~Summary~

Hikaru's been dead for three years. Kaoru's dealing but barely. His life is half empty without his brother. What happens when suddenly Kaoru feels as though his brother never dies. Who's the new student and why does he resemble Hikaru?

No OC's I promise but I can't tell you anything else without giving the surprise away. Okay so here's chapter one. It sucks I know I wrote it at midnoght last night.

* * *

><p>Three years already...,gone "dead". I've been away for to long.<p>

**Kaoru p.o.v.**

I blink back the tears once again. I slowly make my way to his headstone in the grave yard. "Hey Hikaru..." I say knealing next to his grave. "It's been three years can you believe it?" I really miss his company. "I've behaved and I keep my promise to you everyday." I sniffed. His last wish was for me to go on living. I couldn't say no to his request. I found tears rolling down my cheeks. My eyes stung and my voice quivered when I said "Hikaru, don't worry I just miss you. Everyone can tell us apart now...your the one dead in the ground and I'm the one stuck here." I sobbed loudly and nearly screamed "Why...? Did you leave me...?" As usual I got not one reply. What did I expect Hikaru to just rise from his grave? " I wish that would actually happen..." I mummered stood up snd whispered "Goodbye Hikaru I'll be back later with more news." With that said I walked away only glancing over my shoulder once.

I made my way to the limo, and got in. There was no school today,so I have not one thing to do. My mirror image had come up with all our fun games. He just won't leave my mind... It wasn't right the way he went. He was 16 way to young. He was carelessly crossing the street when out of no where a BMW had smacked into him. The driver didn't stop either. I ran over helplessly. I dialed Kyouya almost immediatly he said that ambulances where on the way. I hung up and checked Hikaru for a pulse. There was no pulse.. that couldn't be right, so I checked again still nothing. I was so obsessed with taking his pulse that I didn't realize I was crying hysterically. I could feel my twin slipping away, and I couldn't save him.

I order my current driver to take me home. I just want to sleep today. That's what I do most days anyway. But I can't even escape Hikaru in my dreams. He was everywhere. I can't even look in a mirror all I see is him. It had even been the top headline in the paper 3 years ago. I still can't figurre out what he did to get punished for so harshly. Today though I just couldn't sleep. The empty feeling in my gut is slowly filling itself. I feel my prense returning to normal. I haven't felt this in 3 years. I haven't felt this since Hikaru died. I dared myself to look in the mirror, but this time I didn't see Hikaru Hitachiin I saw Kaoru Hitachiin.

For this first time in a while I smiled at my reflection. Actually smiling even felt weird. I can't believe I didn't smile for 3 whole years. I nearly gasped when I saw my golden honey eyes gleaming once more. What happened to me? I haven't looked like this in years. This change was so sudden I sorta felt like Hikaru was alive. But he was dead...right? I liked this change and feeling. For the first time in weeks I combed through my matted tangled hair. I showered for the first time in days. I felt...great. But what was the catch? When I laid back down I fell asleep almost immediatly. My dreams still haunted by him, but this time it was different. I ignored the scene I ignored the pain, and by the time I woke up I hadn't been transformed back into gloomey Kaoru.

In the morning I actually got up and got ready for school this morning. Maybe I'd stay and host today, but maybe not. I wasn't used to getting ready so I walked into class late. Everyone saw me and gasped...I hadn't been to school in a while either. "Hitachiin Kaoru how nice of youj to join us today." I nodded and offered a shy smile as I walked to my old seat. I had gone to school on and off for 3 years, so I wasn't completely lost with the lesson. The thing is no had seen me look like this in a while. I pretty much just tuned out the entire lesson. The only thing I caught was we are getting a new student tomorrow. When the bell rang I got up and calmly walked to music room three it wasn't club hours so I'll tell everyone hi. I stop at the doors Hunni and Mori had graduated but they still kept coming in to host. Tamaki and Kyouya are in there Senior year. I was now in my second to last year.

I put my hands on the door handle and pushed the door open. The club wasn't in the formation I remeber. They were all at a table on the far side of the room. Everyone but Haruhi. I heard she was sick today from some girls in class. I queitly shut the door and snuck over to the table. I stood behind Tamaki with hair over my eyes and a really sad expression on my face. Hunni saw me first "Kao-chan! Whats wrong?" That made everyone turn and look at me. I pointed at Tamaki "He. Killed. Hikaru. Now I wll get revenge on this murderer." With that said I pushed tamaki out of his chair and jumped ontop of him playfully wrestling with him, but no one saw it as playfulness. I had used our classic eyedrops before hand so now I was "crying".I continued to push Tamaki to the ground in meancing way without hurting him to bad. He cried out. Then Mori came and pulled me off of Tamaki. He sat me in a chair everyone staired at me horrifed. I looked back softening my gaze then I snickered "You should see the looks on your faces." I laughed.

At first they were confused except for Kyouya of course. "You mean it was a joke?" Tamaki asked slowly. I nodded " Of course why would I think you murdered Hikaru?" I said to him. He just shrugged. "It's good to have you back Kaoru," Kyouya said changing the topic. I nodded "I feel aa lot better for some reason." What I said was true. "It's almost as if Hikaru isn't dead." I said once more wishing it were true.

* * *

><p>Okay so theres chapter one! :) review fr chapter two! The review button is all lonely and needs a push. Please review criticism welcome!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I had no intention of updating so soon. But the reviews I got encouraged me to keep going it was such short notice the chapter is sorta short but enjoy!

* * *

><p>I've been away for too long...time to make an appearance.<p>

**Kaoru p.o.v**

I sat up. Time to get ready for school. I don't feel like going but this will be my second day back. Today we are getting a new student, and I'm sure they will get Hikaru's old seat. I sigh and pull my uniform out of the closet. I stand in front of the mirror and brush my hair. I walk back over to where my uniform is and change into it. I grab my backpack and run out the door to the limo. The whole ride to school I stare into the woods. Theres someone standing on the side of the road ready to flee into the woods. They are wearingg an Ouran uniform. I nearly scream because I know that face all to well.

"STOP" I scream at the driver. I jump out of the limo before fully stops. I begin to run towards the figure. I'm almost there but they see me coming. They turn and flee into the woods. I follow now crying. I trip over a fallen tree. I've lost him. "...come back..." I sob. I try to stand up but immediatly fall again. I was deep in the woods, hurt and alone. "Someone help me please." I try again my voice weak not loud. I was covered in dirt and blood. I look at knee to see a deep gash in it. I must of cut it on the tree. The other problem was I was deep in woods that I don't know very well. I left my phone in the car, I look at my watch school has started. This. Isn't. Good. I begin to sob more loudly. Suddenly there are arms wrapped around me.

"Your very clumsy." It was a voice I recognize from somewhere. I'm suddenly scared that if I open my eyes he will be gone again. "Are you ok?" The voice asked again. I open my eyes and the arms around me were gone I didn't hear the voice anymore. It had felt so real. I look around and then the hands I'd missed found their way to mine and were pulling me up. They helped me to my feet then lifted me off the ground. "You can't walk...let me take you to where I've been staying." He turn and began walking deeper into the woods until we come apon a little wooden cottage. I still hadn't looked at his face... He carried me up the steps and opened the door. Tears were still streaming out of my eyes. He carried me over and set me on a couch. "Let me see your knee." He said. I rolled my pant leg up without looking at him. He begins dressing it with medical tape.

"Are you ok? You haven't said a word." I pull my pant leg back down. I still hadn't seen the face of my rescuer. I dare myself to look up at him. I find myself staring into identical honey golden eyes. Sure enough my rescuer was none other then Hikaru Hitachiin. "...Hikaru...?" I ask still staring at him. "Yes Kaoru I'm here.." He pulls me into a hug. At first I don't react, but then I begin to hug him back. "How?" I ask him. He winks at me "I'll tell you later it's a long story." I nod my only thought is my brothers back. "Why didn't you come home?" I ask. He looks hurt when he says "I'm sorry Kao but if someone who had been dead for a while returned to 'home' how would people react." He had a good point. "I missed you." I said quietly. "I missed you to..." he told me. We sat on the couch in silence for quite a while. He stood up "Are you hungry Kao? Lets eat." He takes my hands and helps me limp into the kitchen. He starts boiling water to make commoner coffee, and he pulls out some fruit and cereals. "Want some Kao?" I nod and take a bowl of cereal and a banana. He does the same. We sit at his table.

I face him with question we both knew was coming "What now?

* * *

><p>Review for chapter 3 I won't updat til I get at least one review ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is a short little chapter because I got some reviews. I know it's short I've just pointed it out twice. Anyways I want to thank all the people who review this story. I'm making it up as I go. Like what you think you know thanks to last chapter will now be curved and changed so that you question it. Just brace your self for it. Wow I've never updated so fast in my life.

I want you to know I read EVERY single review and I really appreaciate them, so I'm gonna give shout outs to those who reviewed it-

Just a Reader-Thanks for your the comment! I know it was obvious that it was him, but that's just my writing style. I'm very happy you reviewed! :)

The Kookie Monster- I know my grammer is off I try with it, but grammer hasn't ever been my thing. Also my computer doesn't check spelling or grammer! Glad you like it though, and thanks for taking the time to review. :D

1zippy- I am updating NOW. Glad that you like it enough that I have to update NOW! ;)

VtheCheshireMao- Thanks for reading, and reviewing. I'm glad that you think this is good! I shall continue now! =3

OuranFire- I read your stories all the time, and I love just about everyone of them. Your one of my idols on Fanfiction, so it means a lot that you reviewed my story! =D

StupidDemonGirl22- Good luck rping Kaoru! :) Sorry I made you cry, but I have followed up on your request for more! ;3

Lani Le-You reviewed my other story right? At least I think that was you. Anyway thanks for the review(s)! :)

wow it's almost as if I don't have a life...I update thhis sobfrequently. Oh well. Here we go with chapter three its a bit short but enjoy anyway!

* * *

><p>When it came time to make an appearance all I could do was flee.<p>

**Kaoru p.o.v.**

Hikaru just shrugged "I'm not sure..." I was kinda angry that he didn't immediatly say I want to move back in with you, or I want to see you more. I stood up "I've got to get to school, mom's coming home tonight to see me, so I'll meet you here tomorrow after school for your answer." I said somewhat icily. With tthat I ran out of the cottage and back to the car. "Take me to school I told the driver. It hurt me to hear Hikaru screaming wait after I ran out on him. I had missed him for years, but now that he's back do I really want to be close to him? Can I be close to him? It was to much to handle now. When I entered the class room the teacher gave me an annoyed look and motioned for me to sit down. I hated this class. I was just so confused. When the bell rang for lunch Haruhi asked me to stay and eat with her. I needed the normal company so I agreed to get my lunch and come back. As I was walking my thoughts continuosly circled to Hikaru. I'd missed him after all he was the other half of my soul. My worlld had revolved aroung him for then longest time, but that was almost completly ruined he had lied to me. I kept thinking about how he had helped me in the woods that was so generous of him, but then again it was his fault I was in the woods in the first place.

Can our relationship survive this? For so long I wanted him back, but not like this. I'd mourned and behaved like a zombie because of him. I'd worried and lost sleep. He really hurt me and this time I'm not sure if I can forgive him. I was arguing with myslef and it was his fault. I love him but I hate him. I'm losing my mind because of him. You never know what you had til you loose it. But you never know how much you miss something til its forcefully thrown into your face. I was at war with myself now half of me wanted to forgive him and run into his open arms, the other half wanted to hate him and shun him forever.

On my way to the dinning hall I was stopped by a student wearing a hat and sunglasses. "Kaoru, I didn't mean to hurt you! You know I never wanted to hurt you." It was Hikaru he looked really sorry. "Oh, yeahh then why didn't you come to me and tell me you were ok? It hurt thinking you were dead. Now it hurts more that you couldn't come to me to tell me you were alive." I hissed at him. He flinched but he wasn't looking at me anymore he was looking behind me. It's a good thing his face and hair weren't visible because behind me stood Haruhi. "Who's your friend Kaoru?" She asked. " He's just a person from our class asking about homework. Come on." I took her hand and began to drag her away. That didn't stop Hikaru he was chasing us. "Kaaoru wait." He said when he caught up with us. He was totally ignoring Haruhi. "Please forgive me it was wrong, I know. I've hurt over the years to. Don't think I didn't."

Just then a strong gust of wind blew he lost his hat and his sunglasses. There was Hikaru out in the open looking sorry as ever. "Hikaru...?" Haruhi questioned surprised. "I told you I'd come for your answer tomorrow. Think long and hard Hikaru." I said to him, and then I turned and dragged Haruhi off with me. I had to explain a lot to her. But she understood and swore to keep it a secret. Hikaru hadn't changed much at all, he was still childish and stupid. Part of me actually was thankful for that. I didn't get to eat lunch today I'd wasted all my time thinking about how sorry he'd look and talking to him. Talking to Haruhi as well. That's okay though. After class today I didn't stop by to see the host club. I went straight home to mother.

She'd been away for a long time. I debated on telling her about Hikaru, but ended up siding againist it.I mean she should know, but...it's his choice to tell her. Upon arriving home I walked inside to find mother. She was sitting in the family room staring at a picture of me and Hikaru. "Hi mom!" I said to her. "Hi Kaoru!" She said putting the picture down and giving me a big smile. "You look better since I last saw you." She told me sounding relieved. "Yeah well I have a life and I need to get on with it Hikaru or no Hikaru." I told her. She looked incrediably shocked. "Kaoru I never thought I'd hear you of all people say that." She stated. I shrugged. I hadn't meant any harm. "I missed you Kaoru, and I miss Hikaru as well. He was really to young to go like that, but if God wanted him then I guess there must've been a good reason for it.

"Yeah it really was a shame." I said slowly through clenched teeth. She picked up the picture of Hikaru and I as children. We were dressed as girls in this picture. "Remember this?" She asked. I nodded how could I forget that. My gaze sofened after I took a long good look at the picture. It was then I decided to tell mom about Hikaru. "Mom I have something to tell you...Hikaru's alive and living in a cottage in the woods." She looked so confused. " If what you say is true take me to him." She told her voice had the tiniest bit of hope in it. I got the car and it drove to where I made it stop this morning. We got out and I led her through the woods. I led her to where I fell. I led her to the cottage. But something was wrong the cattage looked old and unstable, it didn't look this way before. I got us in anyway. "Hikaru." I called. I looked around, the cottage looked old. It was now full of cobwebs as if no one had been here for ages.

But...Hikaru had been here this morning...hadn't he.

* * *

><p>Bum bummm bummmmm review to see what happens next.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! IT's been a while I know, but sadly I can only update during weekends. Anywayz I'm proposing somethng

_**After reading this chapter comment and tell me whhat YOU think should happen next. I will read through the comment and ideas and give you credit if I pick yours.! :)))**_

So heres chapter 4, remember to think about what should happen in chapter 5!

* * *

><p>I couldn't bring myself to stay... but I had a promise to keep<p>

**Kaoru p.o.v.**

I blinked. What had happened. "I-I..." I stuttered and looked at mom. She was looking around the cottage. "Wow Kaoru," she said to me. "How did you find this place?" Her tone wasn't harsh. I look at floor knowing I'm about to cry. It had seemed so real this morning. Mom looks at me and immediatly understands. "I'll head to the car, and wait there for you. Take your time honey." Once she said that, she turned and walked out.I sighed. What had happened? Hikaru had been here this morning. Maybe I'm going crazy. That had to be it because noow I'm laughing, but something was wrong...It was a painful laugh not a light fun laugh. I can't stop it either.I crumple to the ground laughing and crying. It hurt. No it hurt a lot. Next thing I know...I'm consumed by darkness and no longer aware of anything. _

I groan and force my eyes open. What happened? I slowly sit up. I'm in a bed, in a place I don't recognize. I try what remember what happened to me.

_I crumple to the ground laughing and crying. It hurt. No it hurt a lot. Next thing I know...I'm consumed by darkness and no longer aware of anything. _

Oh yeah, but that didn't explain just how I got here in this bed. I look around the room at my surroundings. There's a window. It's dark outside. Mom must be so worried about me! I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and stand up. I walk to the door, and open it. The hallway ahead of me is pitch black. I step out and realize I'm still in the cabin. I take a few more steps out, the wood beneath my feet creeks loudly. I slowly and carefully make my way to the front door. I open it up, the woods are dark as well. It could take me a while to find my way to the road. Then, there was also the risk that I might get lost. Everything I have is telling me not to leave the cottage, but I begin to walk onto the porch. I shut the door behind me, and walk off the porch.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" A voice asks. I whip around. There is Hikaru standing on the proch. "Kaoru, don't you remember my last words to you?" I breathe in deeply, my mind had blocked that moments details from me. I hadn't been able to remember them, I didn't want to. I don't reply. Details pry there way into my mind, and suddenly I'm at the scene of Hikaru's death.

_He smiles at me as he crosses the street. I wait for him safely on the other side. He steps onto the road, and begins walking across. I blink, and when my eyes open there's a BMW zooming down the street. "HIKARU!LOOK OUT!" I screamed but it was to late. His body flew through the air, and hit the ground a few feet away. I stared for a moment not believing it. Then I forced my legs to run ove to him. His eyes were still open. He was breathing slightly. He looked at me his eyes full of pain."Kaoru..." his voice a whisper. My eyes were tearing up. "Promise me you will go on without me..." he said. I blink and the tears fall. "I promise..." I said. He blinked and winced. "Good and now I promise you that I will ALWAYS be with you to help you in a time of need." With that said his eye lids lowered slowly and his breathing stopped. I checked for a pulse there was no pulse. I checked again. Still nothing. How will he always be with me in a time of need if he's dead?_

I scream and fall to my knees. I'm crying once more. When I look up Hikaru is behind me with a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Kao..." he said. "Nooo it's not ok, your DEAD." I screamed. Hikaru took a step back. He seemed more hurt. I was hurt to. Hikaru dropped down next to me. "Y-Yes Kaoru, physically speaking I am dead." He said to me. I remained quiet though. What could I say. " I hear everything you said to me at my grave stone..." He told me. "Oh," I say to him. He hugs me. It isn't a warm hug it was a cold hug. "Why could Haruhi see you?" I asked. "I haven't figured that much out Kao, you did grab her wrist and drag her away. I think its because you were touching her." He replied. Then he stood up and pulled me to my feet. He took my hand and led me to the road. He walked me up the road for about a mile until we reached the gates of th Hitachiin manner. "This is as far as I can take you Kaoru." He said. I nodded and entered.

"I'll always be there when you need me Kaoru. Always..."

* * *

><p>Alright guys review for chapter 5 and remember to put up ideas for chapter 5! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys here's chapter 5. I'd like to thank Just a reader for the idea but I chose not to use it sorry, this only has one more chapter and I'd like to keep it pretty serious. :). Anyway new vote chapter 6 will be the last chapter and I have a new vote**_

__**Happy or tragic ending? Vote in the reviews. ANnoymus reviews accepted :). **

**Yay on with chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hikaru's p.o.v.<strong>_

I sighed. I didn't feel very well. Did spirits get sick? I felt very sick,and I was exhuasted. I thought us spirit didn't get the flu and all that stuff. I groaned. I felt weak. I hated it. I was even pale- well more pale then usual. I yawned. I couldn't sleep. I had to watch Kaoru. I'm sitting on a park bench. The park bench that Kaoru and I had sat on. Spirit world is just like living world except only dead people are in spirit world. "Hey Hikaru!" I looked up to see my friend Kisa. "Hey Kisa." I mummered quietly. "Hikaru I'm worried about you." She said. "Why?" I asked quietly. "Because your pale, tired, and you look sick. I can feel your energy draining fast. Your going to fade." She said to me. "Fade?" I asked her a little more loudly. "Yes fade, as you know us spirits are just energies of who we were last. We use that energy to stay here in spirit world. Think of it like this you have 10 billion pennies and it costs a penny a day to stay here, well that's how our energy is. We only have so much, and when it's gone you fade. When you fade your no longer a spirit. Your nothing just air with no memories or appearance." She explained pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose much like Kyouya did. I said nothing. She continued "If you stop doing what draining your energy so fast there a 50% chance you will gain your energy back." I sighed "I think the cause might be going to living world to keep a promise to my brother." I told her. She nodded "That'll do it. Hikaru you have to stop your energy is going to fast. You have to choose" I groaned if I saved myself then I couldn't keep my promise. If I kept my promise then I couldn't save myself. "I choose..."

_**Kaoru's p.o.v .**_

It was 12 o'clock p.m. and I had just woken up. Last night had been very emotional for me. Almost to emotional. Hikaru really was dead. I just can't seem to grasp that concept in my mind. Hikaru had taken me to the gates of the mansion and as I walked away he whispered something. I went straight to bed afterwards. Though, I didn't sleep very much I cried most of the night. How much more could I take? I mean this is absolute torture. I really miss Hikaru, the living one that is. I need him, but I had a promise to keep like he did. I then promised myself I'll break my promise when Hikaru breaks his. That was a promise I would keep. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and casually walked downstairs. Mom was sitting at the table with a salad, "Morning honey." She said with smile. I smiled back. "It's not morning anymore mom haha." I replied. "Glad to see your feeling better." She said and winked. I sat next to her. Te maids brought me some food and I ate it. Mom was pleased that I was eating again. Honestly I was to. I didn't really have anything to do so I excused myself got dressed and headed for the woods. I was going to hike around today. I set off with a backpack and a good attitude. Truthfully, I was hopping to run into trouble so I could see Hikaru. I followed thed trail, and I found no trouble. I looked around recognizing where I was. The cabin wasn't to far from here. I decided to go there.

Then a stick cracked from somewhere. A guy came running onto the path, he grabbed me and pulled me in close. I wasn't to sure what was happening, but I soon got the image when the guy put a knife to my throat and said "If you scream or say one thing you die." I gulped but kept my mouth shut. The man progressed towards the cabin. I heard dogs barking in the distance. Maybe they are search hounds. This guy must be running from the police. He dragged me into the cabin and tied me up. He sat there a knife to my back and asked "What's your name?" I breathed in and replied "Kaoru." He grunted "Well, Kaoru we are going to play hostage, but in this game one wrong move and you get hurt." He told me. I nodded. Time passed by it had been at least 20 minutes where was Hikaru? I heard a dog bark and realized the police were outside. The man looked up. "Come out with your hands up." The police ordered. He laughed and dragged me to the window "Don't be so sure I have a hostage and one move out of line and the hostage dies." He told the police. He dragged me back to where I was before and sat the holding the knife to my back once more. I blinked and tears fell from my eyes. How would I get out of this one?

Somewhere in the cabin a door slamed and then another and then another. The man pressed the knife harder into my back. A voice called out "Get the freaking knife away from him." I gasped it was Hikaru. He had come to save me. I looked up he was in the doorway the man was staring at him. I looked closer he looked tired and frail. My captor stood up and stuttered "I-I know y-you." He looked at me and said "I-I knew t-that I knew you from somewhere." He turned back to Hikaru "I-I h-hit you with a car." We both gasped. Before anyone could react properally Hikaru ran up to the man and punched him. The man turned and fled out the door into the arms of the police. Hikaru untied me and muttered "You can't stay out of trouble can you Kao?" I didn't answer. Hikaru groaned and dropped to his knees. He was crying and moaning . He was taking deep breaths. I was going to say something to him when mom ran in with her eyes close " Kaoru! The police called and told me everything are you ok?" She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of me and Hikaru. "H-Hikaru?" She asked. He looked at her with pained and empty golden eyes "Hi mom." He barely managed. He began to sob and mummered something along the lines of "It hurts...It's happening." She kneeled next to him "Hikaru baby, how? Are you ok? I'm calling an ambulance." She looked at me and I shook my head. "Don't, Mom he's dead." Mom wrapped her arms around Hikaru, "Baby what's happening?"

He began to shake, "I'm fading."

* * *

><p>Hey guys review please and vote happy or tragic ending. Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	6. The end!

_**Hy guys! Last chapter. I got the most votes to do a happy ending, but instead I did alternate endings. Basically read the paragraphs below until you see the horizontal line then select an ending to read, or read both endings! Thank you guys for being awesome readers. If I get enough reviews I'll do a sequel to the happy ending. :) Enjoy the last chapter! Also don't freak because of Kisa and her onfessions nothing happens between them!**_

_**Thank you guys again**_

_**~JapaneseClute**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd person p.o.v.<strong>_

Kaoru stared at Hikaru with a questioning look. "Fading?" He asked. "Fading." Replied a small slightly higher voice. Kaoru looked up to see a rather petite girl standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" Yuzuha Hitachiin asked. The girl looked at Yuzuha and replied "I am Kisa, friend of Hikaru's." Yuzuha nodded. Kisa looked at Hikaru and sighed "Idiot. I. Told. You. This. Would. Happen." Hikaru looked at Kisa and whispered "I have a promise to keep wether you like it or not Kisa, sorry." Kisa nods "Hikaru you have such loyalty, but you can see it hurts them to see you like this.," she paused then continued "come home with me please Hikaru. Your DEAD for gods sake please let go we can go on together. Hikaru I-I love you, don't leave me." She was crying at this point. Hikaru looked ready to cry as well. "I'm sorry Kisa, but...I love someone else..." Hikaru said hoarsly. Kaoru flinched. Hikaru could no longer hold back the tears, he was crying. Kaoru hurt to see his older brother crying.

Kaoru slowly started to walk over to Hikaru. He pushed his mom out of the way. By this point everyone was crying. Kaoru hugged Hikaru. Hikaru was growing faint, and pale. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand. "I promise that I'll go on without you Hika..." Kaoru said. Hikaru barely managed to whisper "Kaoru I promise that I will alway be with you in your heart..." His promise and changed, but Kaoru's hadn't. Hikaru groaned. His hands began to become transparent. His figure began fading to. Kaoru blinked and tears streamed down his face once more. Hikaru was almost gone. This was the last time Kaoru would see him. "Hikaru I'm in love with you." Kaoru said to his brother. "Kaoru I-" Hikaru began, but he would never finish that statement because he was completely gone. Kaoru's tear fell more rapidly now. The tears hit the floor where Hikaru had been. The last place Kaoru would ever see Hikaru. Kaoru's hands ripped through the air searching for something that wasn't there. His hands were searching for his elder brother. His mirror image. His other half. The one who has Kaoru's heart.

Kisa turned and ran back to the sprit world. Yuzuha walked up to Kaoru and pulled him into an embrace. Today was tragic for the mother and son. "Kaoru, let's get you home." She said. Kaoru said nothing, but he got up and began to walk with his mom. He sobbed the whole way home. Before he entered his home, Kaoru sighed and opened the doors. He dried his tears, hugged his mom, and fled up the stairs. He flung himself onto his bed and burried his face. He thought about the days events once more and found himself crying again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy ending<strong>_

"Aww Kao don't cry." Kaoru's head bolted up and he looked around the room. He didn't see anyone, so it must have been his imagination. "I can't escape your memory Hikaru." Kaoru muttered to himself. Kaoru felt two arms wrap around him. "Now Kao there's no need to escape me. I'm right here and I'll be here until it's our time." Kaoru turned towards the arms. There was his brother. Kaoru hugged Hikaru. "Hika, how?" Hikaru was silent for a moment and then replied "Kao, before I fadded completely I got pulled into spirit world. I was still really weak but I found myself infront of the guy who decides where you go once you pass. He looked at me and said 'Your brother needs you, and you need him. There can not be one without the other. I have given this a lot of thought and Hikaru I'm going to restore your life. You'll no longer be dead, you'll live once more. However, your life and your brothers life will be connected, so when one dies so does the other.' And now after all that I'm here." Hikaru finished his story. Kaoru pulled Hikaru closer.

Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear "Kaoru I'm in love with you to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tragic ending<strong>_

He got up and found a piece of paper and a pen. He began writing.

Kaoru walked out onto the balcony. He smiled as he dried his tears, and climbed up the railing. He stood there for a moment and then jumped. Kaoru closed his eyes and waited for the end, when the end came he was ready for it. About an hour later when his body was found investigators took off Kaoru's shirt to see what damage had been done to the body. The investigators found a slip of paper taped right over where his heart was. The paper read-

_I've dried my many tears_

_Come to terms with my fears_

_Escaped so many lonely years_

_I'm going to end my pain_

_I'm going to be washed away with the rain_

_I hope for you the sun will always shine_

_Wish me luck on my search for what's mine_

_I'm sorry but I can't find a reason to restart_

_I can't stay here without my heart_

_I learned that people break_

_No one is made of steal_

_And also for your sake _

_That people can also heal_

_I won't lie_

_I really did try_

_But without Hika I must die_

_So to my loved ones I say Goodbye..._

_I will spend however long it takes searching for Hikaru..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Review for sequel!<em>

_Thanks for reading! I do intend on doing mre death/famikly fics in the futre. Keep an eyeout!_

_You guys have been great!_

_~JapaneseClute~_


	7. Authors note

Hey guys JapaneseClute here! But you already knew that. Anyways I'm here to tell you to look out and or check out a few of my stories please!

~One Fictoin, One Reality~ I'm picking it up again

Look out for ~Returns and Lies~ -Sequel to this story

Look out for ~Ouran High School Host CLub Character Care Manuals~ - Directions on how to care for the host club members

~It's time to go~ -short poem on Kaoru's suicide

If you read any of those the ones that are out and hen the other two come out if you read them please review!I will write a story for you If you want to leave an idea of a new story for me I will use it and credit you! Pm me or comment! Thank yews

~Kairi-Chan~ :)


End file.
